


Dinner Date

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED! A OT(ALL) OF THE CREATURES. JUST MOVIE NIGHT OR CUDDLE SESSION OR MAKING DINNER. LIKE CHRISTMAS DINNER STYLE OR THANKSGIVING AND JUST FAMILY BONDING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August - feel free to submit me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

“Jordan, Jordan – it’s burning!” James screamed as he panicked, hopping up and down beside Jordan. Jordan rolled his eyes at the other man, turning down the heat if only to calm him down.

“It’s not.” Jordan lied as the small flames that had swallowed their meal began to die down.

“I think that’s the definition of burnt.” Aleks pointed out unhelpfully as he stuck his nose up at the dish Jordan had prepared.

“No,” Jordan huffed, adjusting the hat upon his head, “I prefer crispy.” He joked. Aleks only raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, opening their fridge for a can of soda.

“What’s going on?” Dan asked, having heard the commotion and been drawn to it as usual. Resting precariously on his arm was his laptop, proudly showing the faces of Nick and Ze as they tried to peek around the kitchen.

“Did Jordan burn something again?” Ze asked curiously.

 

 

“No!” Jordan cried defensively. The rest of the men laughed.

“I’m glad I’m here with my take-out.” Ze confessed, lifting his food up for all to see.

“Same.” Nick was quick to agree, scooping a mouthful of his Chinese into his mouth.

“Guys,” James began to complain, “You said you’d wait for us.” He pouted as he abandoned Jordan to crowd around the laptop. Aleks joined him, slipping easily onto Dan’s lap as he sat down.

“Well, I tried to.” Ze lied while Nick only offered them a half-assed shrug.

“You two are the worst.” Dan teased as he rested his chin upon Aleks’ shoulder.

“I know, they live all the way out in bum fuck nowhere and then they don’t even eat dinner on time with us.” James whined. Everyone ignored the clear sounds of Jordan burning himself on the frying pan. Jordan sucked at the burn, ignoring the first aid kit that was on the counter to his left. Seamus had left it there as a joke when Jordan announced that he’d be the one to cook dinner tonight.

 

 

“I just ordered the take out.” Seamus announced as he finally joined the others in the kitchen. Jordan had the cheek to look shocked.

“Seamus, I’m supposed to be cooking dinner tonight!” Jordan whined. Seamus smirked.

“Exactly.” Seamus said rudely.

“Seamus, I told you to wait until after he gave up.” Dan sighed, looking at Seamus accusingly.

“That’d take forever and besides, I’m hungry.” Seamus said with an unsympathetic shrug. Jordan pouted, forcing his eyes to water as he looked at Seamus sadly.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Seamus demanded, trying to look away and ignore his boyfriend but finding that it was far too easy to succumb to Jordan’s puppy eyes. “All right, I’m sorry.” Seamus apologised, embracing Jordan in a warm hug. The taller man refused to return it, acting every bit like a spoilt child.

“If it helps, I ordered your favourite?” Seamus bargained. Jordan frowned, thinking about it.

“It doesn’t but I’ll take it.” Jordan gave in with a sigh.

 

 

Seamus helped Jordan clean up his burnt meal as the others talked avidly with Nick and Ze.

“You’re going to be finished before ours even gets here.” Aleks complained as he wriggled to get comfortable on Dan’s lap.

“Don’t worry, we’ll stay here.” Nick reassured just as he finished his meal.

“But it won’t be the same.” James agreed with Aleks. Seamus walked by and ruffled his hair, leaning down to kiss it in gentle reassurance.

“Well, it kind of will be. I’ve got dessert.” Ze confessed with a manic grin.

“Oh yeah? What kind of dessert have you got?” Jordan asked, instantly interested.

“A big tub of ice cream, all to myself.” Ze said proudly.

 

 

Dan chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re ridiculous, Ze. You’re not going to finish it all.” Dan said.

“I will.” Ze cried, rather taken aback that Dan had no faith in him.

“Uh-huh, of course you will babe.” James said with a roll of his eyes.

“I’ll show you guys.” Ze said determinedly as he shoved his take out aside to go and retrieve the ice cream. The doorbell rang and Seamus ran to go answer it.

“Yeah, in a minute Ze. Let us get our dinner first.” Jordan said to no-one, really, as Ze had already stormed off. Nick laughed from the other small box, shaking his head.

“Five bucks and a kiss says he won’t finish it.” Nick bet.

“If you win, how are you even supposed to get the kiss?” Aleks countered, though he immediately perked up.

“You know I’m visiting soon.” Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

“Ok, fine then deal.” Aleks agreed, smirking to himself. He had faith in Ze and even if he lost, he’d still get a kiss.

 

 

“I’m back!” Seamus announced, the sweet smell of (not burnt) food filling everyone’s nostrils. Of course, Ze and Nick couldn’t smell it but they pretended like they could. Ze returned around the same time as Seamus, setting the ice cream tub down in front of the camera so that everyone could see. James laughed at him, shaking his head as he let the others dish out the food. Everyone had flocked towards the bags while James had stayed put, casually leaning back in his chair.

“You’re not going to finish that.” James snickered.

“Why does nobody have any faith in me?” Ze whined as the others laughed at his expense.

“Aleks has faith in you.” Nick announced. Aleks looked up at his name, having not been paying much attention, and smiled.

“Really? You have faith in me?” Ze asked hopefully.

“Of course, Ze.” Aleks said kindly.

 

 

Half an hour later saw most of the boys finishing their dinner, save for Seamus who was picking at his noodles. He’d been far too distracted with watching Ze eat his ice cream.

“You’re struggling, give up. It hurts to watch you.” Nick pleaded as he watched Ze groan around another mouthful.

“No, you can do it Ze!” Aleks cheered him on, clapping his hands enthusiastically. It was the most enthusiastic the guys had ever seen him.

“Don’t egg him on, Aleks –look, he looks ill.” Dan scolded as he rubbed Jordan’s stomach for him. Jordan, much like Ze, had had far too much to eat and was paying for it.

“If you’re sick, can we film it and upload it to the creature hub?” James giggled.

“Fuck you.” Ze spat with no real venom. Seamus laughed at him.

“Someone’s getting feisty.” He teased as Ze glared at him through the screen.

“Just give up already.” Nick begged, running his fingers through his unruly hair in exasperation.

 

 

In the end, Ze gave up. Aleks would have been more upset if he’d lost everything but, as luck would have it, he still got a kiss. Nick winked at him as Ze left to go and get a much needed drink. He’d managed 75% of the tub and everyone was proud of him for that.

“Well, after that fiasco it’s probably time to say good night.” Jordan said sadly, not wanting to shut the skype call. Nick looked equally as sad and Ze, when he’d returned, pouted.

“I don’t want to end the call.” Ze whined.

“Neither do I but we’ve got to get up in the morning.” Jordan reasoned, avoiding looking at everyone’s sad faces.

“Dinner tomorrow night? It’s my turn to cook so they’ll be no take out.” Dan said cheerily in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, okay. I wish you could send us some food though.” Nick sighed. Dan shrugged.

“Or you could make your own.” He suggested. Ze and Nick snorted in unison.

“Yeah, right. See you again tomorrow!” They said, waving at their boyfriends.


End file.
